If Not Tonight, Then Tomorrow
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: The night before the final battle:"Please, not for me, but for him...if you cannot make tonight not end,please make tomorrow easier for him," AU/OOC/Drabble/DH Established Drarry Please read and review. ONE-SHOT May become more if there is enough demand


**If Not Tonight, Then Tomorrow**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to some gal named J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

**A/N: Just got back from the hospital. So, to my regular readers who are wondering, yeah, all my body parts are still complete –I still have my brain and most importantly, my heart. I will update ****The Dark Conspiracy**** and ****Never Say I Love You **_**tomorrow**_**. I promise. So you're asking why am I doing this Drarry fic? (Oh no, she shipped out!) Nope. I'm still a Snarry girl through and through. Never fear. I will not abandon ship! I just gave in to the doctor's orders of taking it easy. Hence this one-shot. If it all goes well, I'll write more Drarry fics :) So please, be gentle, I just got brain transplant ( no, I did not!) WTH, flame it if you want… Enjoy.**

**RATING: T (I never rate anything lower than that)**

**WARNING: AU-ish, OOC-ish, and any 'ish' you could think of.**

**01010101010**

The silver moonlight streamed brightly right through the opening of the magical tent. It was pitched up by the side of the lake in the heart of the forest of Dean.

Harry sighed. His eyes then traveled to the sleeping form of his blonde lover. A small smile graced his lips as he watched Draco's pale but toned chest rise and fall rhythmically. It was moments like this that made Harry wish that tomorrow never comes.

It all ends tomorrow.

Harry shifted his position on the huge four-poster bed so that Draco's head lay directly on top of his chest. The blonde boy stirred but did not wake.

Harry wished that he too, could sleep as peacefully as his lover did, but the weight of knowing that he may never see his angel's face like this again after tomorrow, pushed him to stay awake.

It ends tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he would walk in the final battle. He would march up to Voldemort and end it all. He, Ron, Hermione and Draco had been able to get rid of all of the horcruxes –or so, the other three thought. But Harry knew that they still had one more left to destroy; one that was up to him to get rid of.

Himself.

He felt Draco's arm snake its way across his waist. Harry gently lifted the offending hand and brought it up to his lips. Draco mumbled something in his sleep. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Hero and the Slytherin Ice Prince would end up together like this? But after that day Draco confessed his true allegiance to Harry and offered help in destroying the horcruxes, Harry began to see and admire the real Draco Malfoy –he wasn't a stuck-up prick; it was just an act, a role that the blonde had to play. Draco had been a spy for the light, just like Severus Snape was. But that was until Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore in their sixth year –and failed. Harry readily accepted the Slytherin into his quest. Ron and Hermione had been a bit wary at first, but after they all nearly drowned in a river while escaping Death Eaters, they all called a truce –and then some. Having a near-death experience was an effective way to rid of childish rifts and such.

It has been almost a year since they began their quest –with half of it, Harry and Draco spent throwing awkward looks at each other around and across the campfire –until Ron and Hermione had had enough of the two dancing around each other.

An awkward, stolen-fire whiskey-induced kiss happened under the moonlight –Harry thought that Draco never looked more beautiful under the pale silver light that matched his hair and skin so perfectly –and the rest, as they say, is history.

And tomorrow, that history shall come to an end.

Harry snuggled closer to Draco under the covers and closed his eyes. He had never wanted anything in his life more than he wanted for time to stand still at that very moment. He had never felt more complete, happier and at peace than when he was near Draco. But he knew what had to happen. He knew what he had to do –he had to do it to save them all. But most especially, he had to do it to give his love a new chance –a chance at a future that Draco could actually live in and enjoy.

Even if that future was without Harry.

A spring of tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he gripped Draco's hand tightly against his chest –his heart.

A lifetime together was not enough. What more of a year?

Tears flowed continuously as Harry opened his emerald green eyes once more. He looked up and began to pray to whatever deity that would listen to him at that moment.

"Please…"

He then bit his lip to prevent a sob from escaping his throat. He could not continue after that.

No, he wasn't scared to die. He had never been scared to die ever since he could remember. In fact, it would be a welcomed relief for him after all the pain that this pointless war had caused him and all of those he held near and dear.

No. He was scared to leave Draco. He was scared to leave half of his heart behind –continuing on without him. It just wasn't fair. Not to him, but to Draco.

Harry slid down until his face was once again leveled with the sleeping boy's. he then pressed his lips gently against his lover's. Draco stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ha –Harry?" He asked, his pale grey eyes looking up to him from behind those thick lashes in surprise, smiling slightly. But then, noticing the tears in the raven-haired boy's eyes, "What's the matter love?" he asked, a worried look marring his handsome, angelic features. Harry forced a bitter smile as Draco reached up to touch his tear-stained face.

"Nothing, love, just –just a nightmare… go back to sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up,"

Draco shook his head gently.

"It's okay, you want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed.

"No, I –I love you. I'll always love you, Draco."

Draco smiled. Harry's heart clenched and melted at the same time.

"I love you more, Harry –today, tomorrow and forever," The blonde reached up and kissed Harry's lips gently. "Now let's go back to sleep. We need our full strength tomorrow," Draco said as he went back to snuggling with Harry.

Tomorrow.

Within a few minutes, Draco was back asleep, his innocent face, once more untroubled. Harry on the other hand, remained awake. He knew it was fruitless –tomorrow would come regardless if he slept or not –but, he would hold on to this night, to this moment, to this memory, for as long as he could; He would walk his final minutes with a smile on his face, thinking back to this one moment of solitude.

Harry began to feel the heaviness come in creeping. But instead of sleeping, he resumed praying.

"Please," he whispered in the darkness as he held his beloved once more in a firm but gentle embrace –as if not wanting to let go –afraid that if he loosened his grip even just a bit, that Draco would somehow disappear in that moment, right before his very eyes.

"Not for me, but for him… If you can't make tonight not end, please make tomorrow a little bit easier for him…"

The sun was almost peeking out across the horizon by7 the time Harry's tears had dried. The golden rays replaced the silver as Harry glanced one last time at Draco's sleeping form. He then realized that gold suited Draco more than silver, no matter what anybody else said. Harry smiled sadly as he finally gave in to his now, droopy lids.

He did what he could. He held on for as long as possible. The only thing that was left was for him to let go of the dread that the night brought and look forward to the hope that the new day promised.

Hope.

**010101010**

**A/N: I am so sorry. I know I should be focusing my energy on my other on-going fics but, this just had to be written down. So yeah, sad fic, again, I apologize. But, I would really appreciate it if you would review. As what I normally do, this is an open-ended one-shot. If I get enough demands for it, I'll probably write more. If you want a continuation, please say so in a review. Until next time -Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
